1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to caster wheel lock mechanisms and, in particular, to such lock mechanisms for use in transfer carts and the like.
2. Background
A wide variety of carts are known in the art for use in the transfer or storage of materials. Many such carts typically include four swivel caster wheels for permitting easy movement thereof. It has been found that when such a cart is loaded with a sufficient weight, maneuverability thereof is enhanced by locking the leading or front pair of wheels in a substantially parallel fashion with respect to each other and with respect to the direction of travel, while allowing the remaining two rear wheels to swivel freely through 360 degrees.
Mechanisms exists for permitting the locking and unlocking of the wheels, as is needed by the operator. However, such current art lock mechanisms are not quickly operable and require the user to bend down and individually pin or lock each front wheel. Such a procedure is cumbersome, inefficient, and very undesirable, particularily when many such carts need to be transferred or moved.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have a wheel locking mechanism for a cart that is easily and quickly operable by the user.